powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thor2099
When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, September 15, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, September 22, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:52, September 23, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, September 30, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, October 2, 2019 (UTC) You might want to use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Inaccurate Edits Just in case if you haven't saw my message, my advice is to always do thorough research on the characters too see what race they are, especially their powers and abilities. ChocolateElemental (talk) 12:28, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Stop Ignoring Feedback Thor, what did I just say to you before? Always do some thorough research and consideration on the characters to determine which ability is exactly what they would have. Please cease and desist this behavior and please stop ignoring people's replies that dissuade you from persisting. You're edits so far are inaccurate and not well thought through. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:35, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Please stop posting Candidates for deletion on pictures you don't like. And don't replace every picture with the one you want if a similar picture already exists on the wikia You keep breaking both of these rules- 13c: Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. It's usually under the Users name or what they are doing (attack name, etc.). 13d: If you add pic, DON'T replace existing one. Make a new one. Only exception is if the you're replacing the old pic with superior version of it. Please stop replacing existing pics and stop trying to delete the old ones. They will not be deleted, and continuing to try and get them deleted when they are far better examples will result in a block.SageM (talk) 03:35, October 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM We only delete pictures if they are a violation of the rules or image policies. Otherwise we only update the existing ones, so please stop trying to get pictures deleted. As it won't happen and trying to do so is against the rules I previously posted. So please stop doing so, as continued violation of this rule will result in a block.SageM (talk) 03:47, October 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM Quit trying to have pictures deleted that you don't like. Second Warning.SageM (talk) 18:37, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop creating non power pages, especially considering the wikia rules about powers have recently changed. What you made are either not considered powers or the pages already exist on the wikia. Since it doesn't seem like you will stop based on your actions, you can take a week to think about it.SageM (talk) 18:11, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM When making a new power, please remember to fill out all the sections of the page before posting. Otherwise the page will automatically be deleted. Pages with little to no content are deleted, its part of the rules.SageM (talk) 00:46, January 27, 2020 (UTC)SageM You need to put more categories in the pages you create. Kusarigama (talk) 01:42, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Do not rename pages without admin approval. It doesn't matter what your reasoning is. First warning.SageM (talk) 18:38, February 7, 2020 (UTC)SageM